Valentine's Day
by Surfinu
Summary: What happens when the Sanzo group enters a village on Valentine's day?
1. Default Chapter

~* I hope you like this fanfic. I tried somewhat hard on it and it tried to be as umm.real as the real Saiyuki characters. Well, have fun reading! ^_^ PS - I didn't know the dragon's name so I think I spelled it wrong. Sorry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A rumbling sound was heard while the 4 men rode on the jeep-changing dragon. " I'm.so hungry. Hakkai, how much longer?" moaned the brown haired boy known as Goku. "We'll be there very soon" replied Hakkai as the jeep, Hakuryuu, made a small squeaking noise. Goku sighed and suddenly glared at the smiling red haired man. "What are you so happy about, Gojyo?" Goku said impatiently as Gojyo smirked. "Hey, monkey, don't you know what today is?" Gojyo said as he opened his red eyes. "Hey! Don't call me a monk-Huh? What's today? Tell me, tell me." Goku now seeming interested in what Gojyo was saying. "Heh. Today's Valentine's Day, ape."  
  
Goku stared in awe. "Va-len-ti-ne? What's a valentine?" The whole group suddenly seemed to sweatdrop. "You mean to tell me, ape, you don't know what Valentine's day is?!" Gojyo shook Goku by the collar of his clothes. "It's not my fault I don't know you stupid kappa!" Then the blond priest, Sanzo interrupted. "Shut up, or I'll kill you." He said as he pulled out his spirit gun and aimed at the arguing duo. Suddenly Gojyo and Goku stopped fighting and let go of each other. Hakkai seemed to answer Goku's question. "Goku, Valentine's day is a day when people give each other gifts." Goku seemed puzzled. "Gifts? Why?" Gojyo was listening as well. "BAKA! Do you have to ask so many questions?" Gojyo yelled as he hit Goku on the head. "OW!!!!! What was that for-Uh." Goku stopped as Sanzo pulled out his gun again. "Shut up."  
  
Hakkai continued with a smile on his face like usual. "Well, Goku, they give gifts to each other to show that they care about that person." Then a period of silence arose. Today was a bad day for them all as they thought about their pasts. Suddenly Goku broke the silence. "We're here!" He jumped out of Hakuryuu and looked around at the food markets. "Sanzo!!!!!! Can I get something? PLEASE!!!!" Goku yelled from a fried noodle stand. "No." Sanzo said with the same serious look on his face. Goku thought, 'I knew he was gonna say that.' After Hakuryuu changed back into a dragon and perched itself on Hakkai's shoulder, Hakkai suggested they find an inn to stay the night at.  
  
Maybe about an hour later they find an inn. After getting a room, a young girl comes back to the front and faces Hakkai and the group. "Sir, we have a slight problem." Hakkai smiled and asked what was the matter. "We have only one room left and." She was cut short by their large "WE'LL TAKE IT!" "But sir." They stopped at the staircase and came back to the front. Hakkai asked, "Yes, what is it? Huh?" Then a young girl with a white Chinese top and rolled up jeans on comes from a room behind the first girl. "And. If you want it you will have to agree to sharing it with this young lady too." They sweat dropped. "Is there any other way we can get a room?" Goku butted into the conversation as he looked now and then to the brown haired girl's blue eyes. The first female shook her head. "I'm sorry, there's no other way."  
  
Goku sighed and looked at Sanzo then at Hakkai. "We'll take it." The group said miserably. 


	2. Festival

They were all shown to their room, which was quite big actually, and they decided to eat since Goku said he was hungry.again. Since Goku wanted to eat, Hakkai agreed to go with Goku to go shopping and he'd also get supplies too. "Food! Food! FOOD!" Goku yelled impatiently as he ran down the stairs as Hakkai asked him to slow down. After they left, Sanzo and Gojyo were left with the girl they had to share the room with. "So, what's your name?" Gojyo asked as he and Sanzo had started to play a game of cards. There was no answer and the girl just kept looking out the window. "Oy, girl, what your-huh?" Gojyo looked at the girl and noticed she was wearing a special pair of bracelets. She got up and headed for the door. Before she left she said something in a low voice. "My name's Ayane." Suddenly she turned around with a smile that looked similar to Goku's. "I'm gonna be gone for a while, so if I come in later tonight, please don't attack me." Ayane giggled after that, seeming to be waiting for a reply. Gojyo looked at her like she was crazy and thought 'Wasn't she a little deep in thought a second ago? And now where did all this hyper-ness come from?'  
  
The whole time this was going on Sanzo hadn't been paying any attention but suddenly spoke. "You're youkai aren't you?" There seemed to be a silence and the sun seemed to set. "Um.Yeah, but how'd you-ACK!!!!". Goku rushing in, hitting Ayane with the door cut Ayane off. "We're back!" Goku said and then looked at Ayane. "Huh?" Ayane slowly regained herself and yelled. "What'd you do that for you, brat?" Suddenly they seemed to be getting into a childish argument. "Don't call me a brat you stupid girl!" "Stupid?! You're the one who's stupid you jerk!" Seeing the two child-like people argue made Gojyo laugh. Then his ears were filled with the yelling of the two kids', "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Gojyo almost fell out of his chair. When he regained himself, he continued playing cards with Sanzo while saying. "Looks like Goku has met his match." This made Hakkai laugh. "You seem to be correct. Their personalities are somewhat the same. Though this young lady is not as alike as Kou Gaiji's sister." Ayane blushed at Hakkai's remark.  
  
Goku noticed this and pouted, "What're you so happy about? You're no 'young lady'. More like a mean old-AH!" Before Goku could finish, Ayane had tried to punch him. Goku dodged and ran behind the table. "See, Hakkai? She's NO young lady." Then the two children began to argue again then Sanzo yelled, "SHUT UP!!! I can't think with all this chat." He seemed to sweat drop, knowing his cards would make him lose against Gojyo. 'It seems to be like we're all friends, even with the new girl.' Hakkai thought as he took out the groceries. Then there was a knock on the door and Ayane and Goku glared at each other. "I've got it!" They said at the same time but Ayane was closer so she got the door first. It was the girl from the front desk, she was passing out flyers and roses. Her smile was warm and welcoming. Ayane looked at her, innocently. "Um.Yes?" The girl gave Ayane a beautiful red rose that she kept looking at until the girl spoke and gave her a flyer. " We are having a festival in celebration to the day of love, Valentine's day. We invite you to come to the festival. There will be contests, dancing and food there. Hope to see you. Bye!" The girl continued to the next room.  
  
Ayane stared in curiosity. "Festival?" After a few moments of thinking, she put the rose in her hair and read the flyer. "Bye-bye!" She waved bye to Goku and the rest of them as she ran down the stairs. The girl came back and stared. "Did I miss a room?" Hakkai politely shook his head. "No, we had another person in here with us and she took the flyer. May we have another?" The girl nodded and gave Hakkai a yellow flyer. After she left, Goku busted in before Hakkai could speak. "Can we go? Please!" Hakkai smiled and replied, "That's up to Sanzo." Suddenly everyone looked at Sanzo. Sanzo sighed, "Fine. We're out of cigarettes anyway." "YES!" Goku opened the door and was down the stairs in no time. Gojyo smirked and got up, "Heh. I'm only going for the women." Hakkai was still smiling and they walked out the door to the festival. 


	3. Poisoned Tears

When the group of 4 men stepped outside the inn, ever street and alleyway was filled with decorations. It was a beautiful sight, like watching the sun go down behind the mountains. Everyone seemed so happy but Goku was the happiest, seeing that there were many food stalls.  
  
"Sanzo! Can I get a meat bun?" Goku asked stopping at a stall. "No." Sanzo replied very cool-like. Hakkai smiled and suddenly looked around. "Huh? Where's Gojyo?" Then Hakkai spotted Gojyo surrounded by 3 or 4 beautiful girls. Goku made a face when he saw Gojyo. Sanzo pulled out a cigarette and lit it, paying no attention to Gojyo and his new "friends". Sanzo started to walk off and Goku noticed.  
  
"Hakkai, come on! Sanzo's leaving without us." Goku said tugging at Hakkai's shirt. Hakkai nodded and while following Goku and Sanzo, looked back at Gojyo. The sun was starting to set when Goku finally got full and Gojyo appeared, without any female friends. "Gojyo, where's all your friends?" Goku asked with a smirk. "Shut up you devil." Gojyo said as he hit Goku on the head. "OW! Why'd you do that, Gojyo?" Goku yelled. "Because you ask too many questions!" Then the whole bickering started.  
  
This ticked Sanzo off and he pulled out his paper fan and hit them. "Shut up!" He seemed to be thinking about the youkai, Ayane, and how risky it was to be sharing a room with her. His concentration was shattered when Goku's whining voice was heard. A girl in a red and white kimono had bumped into Goku and they both fell over on the ground. Goku had "ow"-ed and that ruined Sanzo's concentration.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're-It's you!" Goku said as he stopped and looked at her face. It was Ayane. She got up and looked at past Goku at Sanzo, making direct eye contact. She then said, "Can't I even go to a festival without being bothered by you guys?" and while she said this she put her hands on her hips, seeming irritated. "Well sorry~" Goku said in his whining tone. "Are you picking a fight?" Ayane replied at Goku's childish remark. Suddenly Hakkai butted in to stop the two from fighting.  
  
"Now now. There's no need for fighting. Would you like to come with us around the festival um.What's your name?" Hakkai asked as he stood in- between the two. Ayane smiled and nodded. "My name's Ayane. And this reminds me, we haven't properly met. What are your names?" She asked in a hyper/curious tone of voice. Hakkai smiled back and nodded. I am Hakkai, the little boy you've been arguing with a lot is Goku, the red haired man is Gojyo and the priest is Sanzo."  
  
"And I just said my name. So what have you enjoyed the festival? Uh." She stared at Goku, who was stuffing his face with meat buns and fried noodles. "So, you're coming with us around the festival then?" Hakkai asked. "Yup! I mean.If you want me to hang around you guys. If you don't that's fine with me." She said as she folded her arms behind her. "No, I think it's alright. Isn't Sanzo?" Hakkai asked as he turned to look at Sanzo, who only shrugged. He turned around and nodded back to Ayane.  
  
Ayane smiled when a growl was heard and she looked pathetically to Goku. Goku said, "I'm starving." and made a hungry face. "Hey, Goku, I know a place where you can go to eat. They're having an eating contest not too far from here. I saw people handing out flyers about it. I think I have one. Aha!" Ayane said as she pulled a flyer out of her kimono.  
  
"Wow! A real contest that will be fun and it'll bring out my appetite." Goku said as he read the flyer. Gojyo made a face seeming like he didn't care as they group started leaving. Sanzo noticed this and asked, "Gojyo, aren't you coming?" Gojyo shrugged. "Why should I go? I mean all I'm gonna do is watch the ape eat fried noodles." Ayane popped in-between the two and smiled at Gojyo. "Gojyo, rumors have it that the waitresses passing out the fried noodles are single and looking for a lil' action at night." Ayane said in a sly voice and then giggled. This suddenly caught Gojyo's attention.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll go then but only to grab a good girl for when thing's get boring." He said as he followed them. When they got there, the smell of fried noodles filled the air and Goku could barely contain himself. There was an old man sitting at a table with some papers to sign up with. Goku and Ayane ran over and asked the man what the rules were. The man smirked as he looked at Ayane, making her turn her head.  
  
"Simple really. It's just a contest to see which couple can eat the most. There's also-huh?" The man was distracted with the twitching of Ayane and Goku's dropped jaw. "COUPLE?!" They yelled loud enough to raise the dead. The man stared in astonishment, "Um.Yes. I said couple since today's Valentine's day. Only couples may enter this contest." Gojyo had overheard and started laughing.  
  
"Dammit! I didn't think you'd have to be a couple to sign up." Ayane said as she left the sign up area. Hakkai stepped in and suggested, "Why don't you and Goku sign up as a couple? I mean you two seem to be friends so can't a couple of friends sign up?" Ayane and Goku stared at Hakkai so a while then looked at each other. "Wanna do it?" Goku asked Ayane and she nodded in reply and they ran to the sign up sheet.  
  
When the contest started, each couple were handed a plate of fried noodles. Goku smiled and smelled the delicious scent of the fried noodles. Suddenly he got a bad feeling and looked at his plate. 'What's that smell? It's not the -It's poison!' Goku thought as he suddenly looked up at Ayane. "Ayane.Ayane." Ayane got annoyed when Goku kept saying her name and yelled in a loud whisper, "WHAT?"  
  
Goku pointed to the fried noodles. "Don't eat them!" Ayane's eyes widened and looked at her noodles then back at Goku. "Why not? They're just noodles." "They're poisoned!" Goku whispered as the announcer was almost done speaking. Ayane bit her bottom lip and grabbed the plates and threw them on the ground. The announcer and the audience seemed confused. "What are you doing, wench?" The announcer said as Ayane got up followed by Goku.  
  
"How dare you poison our food? Is this anyway to treat your customers?" Goku said as he stepped on the noodles. "Seriously! I mean if you're youkai then just show your ugly face!" Ayane said as she punched the announcer. The announcer's lip started to bleed and he turned in a demon with a horn and so did the waitresses and waiters. The audience screamed and started to run away and Gojyo pulled out his crescent blade.  
  
"Heh, so you found out did you? Well it was Ayane's job to kill you and when we saw you, alive, with her, we knew she had betrayed us. And whose side are you on anyway, Ayane?" the announcer said as he stood up. Goku looked at Ayane, who seemed to be hesitating. "Ay..Ayane.You're youkai?" Goku asked, his eyes wide and staring. Ayane turned her head and spoke in a low voice. "That's right. I.I was hired to kill you but." Ayane slowly pulled a dagger out of her kimono and dropped it.  
  
Her hair covered her face as Goku noticed she was crying. "I can't kill anyone, who's been this nice to me. Even if one of you knew I was a demon. So that's why.That's why, I'm going to kill these idiots and leave this town." She looked at Goku and smiled. "I'm sorry." 


	4. When it's over

The demons watching had had enough and charged after Ayane and Goku, them being the closest people there. Ayane got up, still crying, and seemed to create some sort of wire and threw it through the demons, killing them instantly. Goku seemed to just stare for a while from the reaction of seeing her cry. Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo had their hands full with some of the demons surrounding them.  
  
Suddenly Ayane was knocked over and she lost her concentration on her wire. A youkai was about to strike her and she quickly closed her eyes, waiting for the sudden pain of her death but nothing happened. Ayane looked up and saw Goku, protecting her with his Nyoibou.  
  
"Heh. I can't let you have all the fun, Ayane." Goku said with a smile of excitement on his face. Ayane stared at Goku with her deep blue eyes and suddenly nodded with a confused smile on her face. She got up and helped defeat some of the demons. Sanzo pointed his gun to the last one, the announcer, and as the youkai started to run away, Sanzo shot him.  
  
Suddenly Sanzo pointed his gun at Ayane. Everyone but Ayane seemed somewhat surprised, especially Goku. Ayane had been sitting down on the end of the stage and slowly got up. She walked over to Sanzo, as she felt the eyes of Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo on her. She stopped maybe a foot away from Sanzo's gun.  
  
"Sanzo! What're you doing?!" Goku yelled as tears started to gather in his eyes. Sanzo maintained his serious look without even looking at Goku, he replied.  
  
"If she betrayed the youkai, and we are sharing a room with her, she could attempt to kill us at any minute. Even though she admitted she couldn't." Before Sanzo could pull the trigger, Ayane butted in. A smile upon her face and she wiped away her tears.  
  
"High Priest Sanzo, may I ask of a request before you shoot me?" Ayane asked and then was a long pause but Sanzo nodded. As soon as he nodded, she began to cry again with a smile still on her face. Ayane ran quickly onto the stage and kissed Goku. After a few seconds she let go and glared at Sanzo.  
  
"Why didn't you shoot me? I'm bsupposed/b to be dead!" Ayane yelled as she angrily walked over to Sanzo. Sanzo put his gun away.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going back to the inn." He said very coolly as he started to walk away. Ayane was blushing bright red by now and chased after Sanzo.  
  
"Hey! Hey! SANZO!!!!!" She finally got so mad she tackled him and was on top of him. Ayane smiled childishly. "Sanzo." She slapped him and grabbed him by the collar. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance to?!"  
  
Sanzo pulled out his paper fan and hit Ayane. "I ran out of bullets to waste on you! And this is what you get for hitting me!" He continued to hit Ayane.  
  
"But- ow - Can't you- ow - reload or -OW!- something?! OWWWWW!!!" After Sanzo's final hit he started to smoke a cigarette. "No." Ayane sighed deeply as everyone else was still shocked from the kiss, especially Goku, who put his fingers to his lips while staring at Ayane.  
  
After a while of arguing with Sanzo, Ayane finally gave up. She turned around to see Gojyo trying to not laugh but did anyway, the normal smiling Hakkai and a very shocked Goku. "Um.Sorry?" Ayane said as she continued blushing when she saw the shocked Goku. Goku kind of came out of it and walked off the stage, acting like his normal self again. Even when he passed by Ayane he tried not to blush but pink was on his face and he acted like he always was. Ayane put on a fake smile and when she looked at Goku he seemed annoyed.  
  
"What? What did I do bnow/b ?" Ayane asked as she put her arms behind her. Suddenly Goku tackled her and Ayane started to giggle. Goku started to tickle her and said, "You are really smiling."  
  
Ayane laughed until she started to cry and then the villagers started to come back. "Uh-oh. Come on we'd better go back to the inn.huh?" Soon after she said that Goku's stomach roared making Ayane laugh again.  
  
"And we can order some food for your stomach. Race ya!" Ayane said as she pushed Goku off her and ran to the inn. Goku quickly got up and chased after her.  
  
"No fair! You got a head start!" Goku yelled as he quickly caught up to her. Gojyo and Hakkai slowly followed. Gojyo sighed.  
  
"One whole night of excitement.but it isn't in my bed. Huh?" Gojyo stopped as the girls from earlier spotted Gojyo.  
  
"Gojyo! We've been so bored without you! Will you come back to the inn with us?" One of the girls ask as she pressed her chest against Gojyo's arm with a pleading look. Gojyo smiled.  
  
"Of course ladies." He replied and then the girls giggled and followed Gojyo back to the inn with Hakkai. Hakkai laughed in a way. "Love isn't it wonderful?"  
  
When they got inside the inn, they saw Ayane and Goku fighting over the last piece of chicken. "It's mine, Goku!" "No way! I called it first!" Then Ayane grabbed it and ran up the stairs to the room with it.  
  
She tripped over the rug in the room and Goku tackled her. The fought over the piece until Goku ate it, making Ayane furious. She started to tickle him and then a maid came in.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you-Uh." The maid stared at Goku and Ayane, Goku being on top of her. "Um.I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" They heard footsteps run down the hall and they heard the maid's voice again with another maid.  
  
"I can't believe I saw that!" "Saw what?" "I went into a room and asked if they needed anything and a young girl and a young man were." "No!" "Yes! And I was so ashamed!" "You should be! Come on we must continue with our schedule."  
  
Goku and Ayane stared at each other. "Do you think they were thinking." Ayane asked as she felt her cheeks turn a slight red. "I hope not." Goku said as he got off of Ayane.  
  
"Let's go back downstairs and finish eating." Goku said as he helped Ayane up. "'kay!"  
  
When they got downstairs they saw all there the three men plus some of the female friends ate their food.  
  
"What happened to our food?!" Goku asked, scurrying through the empty plates. "Um.Goku.I think they ate it." Ayane say as she poked a bone with a fork.  
  
"No way!" Goku said as he fastened his pace in looking for scraps. He found none. "I'm starving." he said as a rumble was heard in his stomach.  
  
Ayane laughed and they decided to party that night. Gojyo kept disappearing and reappearing in-between for some.personal interests. Hakkai and Sanzo drank wine and Ayane and Goku were allowed to pig out on food.  
  
Everyone fell asleep sometime in the middle of the night. Goku and Ayane had fell asleep on the table, Hakkai and Sanzo had enough strength to walk to their room and Gojyo was somewhere else with one or two ladies. When morning came, Goku first woke up from the sound of a door opening.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Ayane wasn't beside him. Goku looked around and saw her at the front door. "Ayane." "Shhh.Come outside and talk." She whispered to him with her finger to her lips. Goku slowly got up and quietly snuck to the door. Outside, he saw Ayane had her things all together and in a large backpack on her back.  
  
"Ayane are you.." He was cut off by the touch of her lips against his. Goku felt his face turn a bright red when she parted lips. "Yeah, I'm leaving.but, Goku?" Goku blinked while blushing. "Yeah?" "After this is all over will you meet me at um.." Ayane tried to think of a place but Goku got an idea before her.  
  
"We can meet at Sanzo's shrine." Goku said with a smile. Ayane smiled and pulled some paper out of her bag and a pen. "Write the address down. I don't think I know where it is." Goku scribbled it down and added some details of what it looked like. "Thanks Goku. And remember you owe me for those bTWO/b kisses, so you have to meet me there. Promise?" She held up her pinky. Goku stared and nodded. "Promise." He said as he hooked his finger onto hers. Ayane smiled and started to run off. "Bye Goku!" Goku waved to her until she continued running. Then he went back inside. When he got in, Goku leaned against the door and thought.  
  
center 'When it's all over.' /center 


End file.
